Gundam Build Fighters Amazing
Gundam Build Fighters Amazing (ガンダムビルドファイターズA(アメイジング)) is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kiyoshi Konoyo. It was first published by Kadokawa Shoten on 26 October 2013 in the December issue of Gundam Ace with a special preview in the November issue. Story The manga goes back 10 years before the anime and focuses on Tatsuya Yuuki's childhood as well as his beginnings in the world of Gunpla Battle. Chapters *Preview Volume 01 *Chapter 01: Tatsuya and Toru *Chapter 02: ν Gundam and Strike *Chapter 03: Mercury Lev *Chapter 04: Last Summer *Chapter 05: Takeshi Iori Volume 02 *Chapter 06: Rage on, Gunpla! *Chapter 07: To the Gunpla Academy *Chapter 08: Tooru's Shadow *Chapter 09: The Meijin's Successor *Chapter 10: A Reason to Battle Volume 03 *Chapter 11: Command Astray *Chapter 12: Gunpla Battle Tournament *Chapter 13: Julian Mackenzie *Chapter 14: Nadore's assault *Chapter 15: The Crimson Comet *Chapter 16: The Third generation Meijin Volume 04 *Chapter 17: *Chapter 18: Gunpla Christmas *Chapter 19: Shuffle Gunpla *Chapter 20: Piece Hunter *Chapter 21: Volume 05 *Chapter 22: Cathedral Gundam *Chapter 23: *Chapter 24: *Chapter 25: *Chapter 26: The Second VS The Third *Chapter Final: Characters Flash Forward (GBF & GBFT) *'Sei Iori' *'Reiji' *'Yuuma Kousaka' *'Junya Inose' That Summer/Childhood Arc *'Tatsuya Yuuki' - A 7 year old primary school student. In order to follow his father's footsteps his life was all devoted to studies, devoid of anime and hobbies. That until his meeting with Toru, a boy of the same age as him, who brought him into the world of Gunpla Battle. *'Yana Kuramochi' - A maid employed by the Yuuki family who takes care of Tatsuya. While prone to overreacting and overly protective of Yuuki, she has knowledge of subcultures like anime and Gundam. *'Toru Satsuki' - A boy Tatsuya met at the summer resort during summer vacation. His father is well known in the real estate business and his house has a 7-piece large scale battle system installed in the basement. He initially participated in Gunpla battles with his neighbors before his father prohibited him from mingling with "lesser" people. As a result he had no one to compete against until he met Yuuki. He introduced Tatsuya to Gunpla Battle and taught him building and battle techniques. As a sign of friendship, he gives one set of his original gunpla arms "Mercury Lev" to Tatsuya. England Arc *'Tatsuya Yuuki' - Now a middle school student. While he still has a passion for Gunpla and Gunpla battle, he is however prohibited from playing with Gunpla by his parents and have sent him to study at London. The last Championship Gunpla battle his saw before moving to London was Takeshi Iori's which mesmerized Yuuki with his peerless battle with his RX-78-2 Gundam. While running a errand for Yana, he runs into Takeshi Iori in an event which re-ignites his passion for Gunpla once again. *'Yana Kuramochi' - She continues her supports of Yuuki, taking care of his daily needs in London. She is also ordered to keep watch so that Yuuki does not play with Gunpla anymore. However during late evenings, she asks Yuuki to teach her how to build Gunplas. She develops a fascination with cats which leads to the development of the ZGMF-X222 Nya Nyaia Gundam. When Takeshi Iori visits London during a tour, she misleads Yuuki to meet with Takeshi granting her young master's wish do Gunpla battle again. *'Takeshi Iori' - The 2nd World Gunpla Battle Championship second place winner who is currently touring the world and spreading the fun of Gunpla and Gunpla battles. He hears the plight of Yuuki who has been prohibited from touching Gunpla, he suggests that Yuuki should transfer to the Gunpla Academy after he graduates from middle school. *'John Ayers Mackenzie' - An acquaintance of Takeshi Iori and a rival to Meijin Kawaguchi the Second, his assists in Takeshi Iori in persuading Tatsuya Yuuki's parents to let me enroll in the Gunpla Academy. Gunpla Academy Arc *'Tatsuya Yuuki' - Now a high school student studying in the Gunpla Academy. He now uses RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe. *'Yana Kuramochi' - She now works as the cafeteria lady of the academy still giving her support to Yuuki while on campus. *'Julian Ayers Mackenzie' - Yuuki's best friend and rival during his days learning in Gunpla Academy. He uses F91 Gundam F91 Imagine. *'Allan Adams' - A builder who also studies in the Gunpla Academy, he was mesmerized by Yuuki's battles and has decided to tag along with Yuuki. *'Kaira Koshina' - Another childhood friend of Toru Satsuki who handed her his GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam armed with the Mercury Lev Gun Unit. She was scouted personally by Meijin Kawaguchi the Second due to her aggressive way of battling. At first, she blames Yuuki for Toru being taken away by his parents so that he could mingle with people of a higher status like Yuuki himself. But soon she warms up to Yuuki when she lost to him in their first battle and learns that more than anyone, he also misses Toru. She then uses MBF-C01 Command Astray Gundam who was built by Allan. *'Eleonora McGovern' - A teacher at Gunpla Academy, Eleonora serves as the personal assistant to Meijin Kawaguchi the Second. Similarly to the 2nd Meijin, Eleonora follows the same ideology, and showcases the same ruthlessness. Eleonora has a tendency of smashing any losing Gunpla to pieces after a battle is over. For gunpla battles, Eleonora uses a modified GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, known as GN-004-P Gundam Nadleeh Partita. *'Meijin Kawaguchi the Second' - The living prodigy who has mastered both in building and battling Gunpla which grants him the title of 'Meijin Kawaguchi'. However, his moto being 'Victory is everything' has drive most if not all of the students of the Gunpla Academy to the edge creating a negative space for studying. Starting Gunpla Battle Club Arc *'Monta Gonda' *'Georgios Laertius' *'X' Piece Hunter Arc *'Shouki Someya' - Nicknamed 'Piece Hunter'. He is a boy who hunts down, battles and steals the strongest pieces of other battler's Gunpla and uses it on his own. He would even stoop as low as to provoke a battle via taking a metal pipe to his opponents. At first, he uses an extremely kitbashed Gunpla made from various parts which he stole from other battlers. But later after battling and losing to Meijin Kawaguchi the Second, he was given RX-93-ν2I Hi-ν Gundam Influx and later NK-13 Cathedral Gundam to use in battle. Cathedral Gundam Arc List of Mechanics Flash Forward (GBF & GBFT) *'GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam' **'GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package' *'MRC-F20 SUMO' *'MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing' *'PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia' *'LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam' *'TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam' *'NK-13J Denial Gundam' That Summer/Childhood Arc *'RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe' **'RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe+' *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam' **'Satellite Strike Gundam' - Toru's customized SEED HG Aile Strike Gundam, the upper portion of the Aile pack has been modified and is fitted with Gundam Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon and reflector panels. In the setting that Toru created for the suit, the Twin Satellite Cannon are actually the Earth Alliance's attempt to replicate ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's plasma beam cannons, and they are charged by a satellite version of the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System to overcome the cannons' high energy consumption. The main Strike Gundam kit has its proportion adjusted and articulation increased, and its handheld armament is GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider's Beam Machine Gun and the Strike's shield. **'Dragon Fang Strike Gundam' - a Strike Gundam which utilizes Dragon Fangs of the Altron Gundam EW. **'Seven Sword Strike Gundam' - a Strike Gundam which utilizes weapons fielded by Gundam Avalanche Exia and Sword Strike Gundam. **'Angel Strike Gundam' - a strange variant of the Strike Gundam, a 1/1700 Archangel-class model is converted to act as a device almost similar to the METEOR system. The Strike Gundam has a new custom v-fin and is also armed with the Mercury Lev Gun Unit and the Mercury Lev Sword Unit. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam' - the Strike Gundam variant that Toru used in his last battle against Tatsuya. It is armed with the Mercury Lev Gun Unit and a customized Mercury Lev Sword Unit. A detachable shotlancer is attached to the beam saber unit of the Mercury Lev Sword Unit, and is capable of generating a beam shield. *'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike' *'GNX-603T GN-X' England Arc **'RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe+' *'ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam' *'ZGMF-X222Nya Nyaia Gundam ' *'RX-78-2 Gundam' *'Hazel Chieftain' *'RX-78GP02AD Gundam GP02 [Physalis Centurion]' *'NRX-044 Prototype Asshimar TR-3 [Kehaar] Gunpla Academy Arc **'RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe+''' *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam+' *'GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam' *'Hobby Hizack Brave' *'OZ-07AMS Aries' *'ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam' *'MBF-P03D Gundam Astray Blue Frame D' *'NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo' *'GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D + GNR-001K GN Arms Custom' *'Gaw' *'MSN-02 Zeong' *'MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II' *'OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate' *'AMX-109 Capule' *'RX-139 Hambrabi' *'RMS-154 Barzam' *'MA-04X Zakrello' *'F91 Gundam F91 Imagine' *'GPB-X80DE Beginning Evolution' *[[RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe|'RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe']] ** [[RX-93-ν-2 Hi-v Gundam Vrabe Amazing|'RX-93-ν-2 Hi-v Gundam Vrabe Amazing']] *'MBF-C01 Command Astray Gundam' Starting Gunpla Battle Club Arc *'G-M1F Bandit' *'GN-005 Gundam Virtue' *'GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh' *'The O Sazaby' *'MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing' *'YMS-15 Gyan' *'MRX-009 Psyco Gundam' Piece Hunter Arc *'RX-93-ν2VA Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe Amazing A&D ' *'NK-13 Cathedral Gundam' *'RX-93-ν2I Hi-ν Gundam Influx' Cathedral Gundam Arc *'NYA+MBKF-P02 Nyaia Astray' Gallery Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.2.jpg.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.3.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.4.jpg Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.6.jpg A 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 1.jpg A 2.jpg A 3.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing scan 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing scan 2.jpg Satellite Strike Gundam.jpg Dragon Hang Strike Seven Sword Strike Satellite Strike.jpg Angel Strike Gundam 1.jpg Angel Strike Gundam 2.jpg Real Type ν Gundam Brave.jpg Ν Gundam Brave +.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 5.jpg A 4.jpg A 5.jpg A 6.jpg Gundam Hazel Chieftain.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 6.jpg Amazing 1.jpg Amazing 2.jpg BFA 1.jpg BFA 2.jpg BFA 3.jpg BFA 4.jpg BFA 5.jpg Amazing 3.jpg Ν Gundam Vrabe Double Mercury Lev Nyaia Gundam.jpg Kehaar Physalis Centurion.jpg gat-x105-angel.jpg|Angel Strike Gundam w/o backpack A00.jpg.png A01.jpg A02.jpg A03.jpg A04.jpg A05.jpg A06.jpg A07.jpg A08.jpg A09.jpg A10.jpg A11.jpg A12 .jpg A 13.jpg A 14.jpg A 15.jpg See Also *Gundam Build Fighters AR Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-121008-6 (February 26, 2014) *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-101895-8 (July 26, 2014) *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-102278-8 (November 26, 2014) *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-102911-4-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-103669-3-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321310000128 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/bfa.htm Category:Manga